


Are You For Sale Too?

by flxdaisy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, Mark is whipped, Pining, Swearing, also as usual, as usual, hyuck is a ball of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxdaisy/pseuds/flxdaisy
Summary: “Hi! Can I help you find anything today?”  Oh god.That voice was entirely too chipper for 10:20 on a Saturday morning.  Who would even have the mental ability to muster up that much happiness at such a time-Oh. Oh no.He'scute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyo. markhyuck has my whole heart and I finish my last shift in the mall this weekend so lets celebrate with a 3 part fic

“Hey, pardon me, do you know where the Sephora is?”

“Uh no, sorry.” Did Mark _look_ like someone who would know where the Sephora in this god forsaken mall is? Not even thinking about the makeup aspect, Mark has set foot in this mall maybe once since he moved into town for university. That alone is one time too many for his liking. Mark Lee wasn’t a fan of anything malls represented, and swore against ever having to work a job in one. (He would complain endlessly about his gig at McDonald’s, but he would take it over the hell hole that is the mall any day.)

But now, here Mark is, weaving his way through the maze of a mall to find a store that sells “very floppy but warm and also comfy sweaters” for his roommate and unfortunate best friend, Renjun. 

Mark and Renjun have been friends since the beginning of Mark’s senior year, and Renjun had made Mark promise that once he graduated, they would get an apartment together. Mark had tried to convince him to stay on residence in dorms for the first year like he had as it was a “part of the university experience”. Renjun had scrunched his nose at the thought of having to put on pants to go use a communal washroom, and decided that that was the worst idea Mark had ever had.

Fast forward to the peek of college flu season, and while Mark is happily healthy, Renjun has not taken the illness lightly. The younger boy has been bedridden for the past two days and has not once shut up about how he really needs a comfy sweater (“One that feels like a big hug!”). Mark is getting quite sick of it, to the point where he started offering up his own sweaters to his friend. Renjun rejected the offers, something about how the scent of failure would rub off onto him and he didn’t think he could take the pain. He was lucky he was sick or Mark would have sent the closest object flying toward his head.

Ducking into the first store that seems to sell men’s clothing, Mark takes a breath. The store itself was not nearly as busy as the main halls of the mall, and the horrific air conditioning was turned down to a more reasonable level, giving his eyes and throat a welcomed break.

However, in contrast to the relief his body was feeling, Mark’s brain was quite overwhelmed. A plethora of different styles and fits coated every inch of the store - tables, racks, the walls. Saying that he felt like a lost puppy was not much of an overstatement in this instance.

“Hi! Can I help you find anything today?” Oh god. 

That voice was entirely too chipper for 10:20 on a Saturday morning. Who would even have the mental ability to muster up that much happiness at such a time- 

_Oh._

“Uhh.” Mark eloquently replies to the seemingly glowing employee standing in front of him. He knew that generally the part time workers in the mall were around his age, but he wasn’t expecting to have to deal with someone actually cute this early in the morning. Mark thinks of the baggy stained sweatshirt he’s currently wearing, how it was definitely the shirt he slept in last night, and how all he did to prepare himself to leave the house was throw on the closest pair of jeans and some deodorant. _The one time I don’t try at all-_

“If there’s anything you need, I’m sure I can at least point you in the right direction!” Oh right. Cute employee is definitely still standing in front of him, and all Mark has managed is a half assed noise in response. Nice.

Generally, this is the moment Mark would politely decline the offer and continue to look around like a lost puppy. Favouring leaving the store empty handed than actually having to take a minute of anyone else’s time to help his struggling self. However, Mark has a sick, cold, and grumpy Renjun at home, so he pushes his insecurities aside for a moment.

“Actually yeah, I’m looking for a sweater for my friend, he’s sick and has kinda been complaining about it for ages.” The employee giggles. _Actually fucking giggles._ Morning Mark did not mentally prepare himself for this situation at all.

“I think we might actually have the perfect one, and it’s on special right now! Here, let me show you.”

Mark manages to leave the mall successful, a light grey sweater folded neatly in a paper bag in his left hand. Renjun better thank him for this. 

(Renjun did not thank Mark for it. Instead, Mark received a “fucking finally” and a shut bedroom door to his face. So much for being a helpful friend)

 

“Uh, are you okay?” a (now healthy) Renjun questions Mark, who has just slammed his face down onto the dining hall table in defeat.

“Yeah, just thinking about the presentation I have to do for Probability and Statistics next week.” This wasn’t technically a lie, the damn presentation had been in the back of Mark’s mind since it was assigned the first day of class. However this was not the cause of the current predicament he finds himself in. 

_I didn’t get his name._

It now marks 12 days since Mark forced himself to go the the mall for Renjun (“like a wonderful, respectable best friend would”) and the sales attendant has managed to occupy the main portion of Mark’s brain since. Which is quite a feat, since no human has collected so much of Mark’s attention since the first time he watched Death Note and became ( _very platonically_ ) obsessed with Light Yagami. 

The boy appeared to be in similar age to Mark, and was working during the day during the week. The logical leap in logic would be to assume that the boy, like Mark, attended the only University in town. However, it seemed like the boy either didn’t go to school, or he just had a completely different schedule to Mark, being non-existent on campus. Mark even found himself taking routes to his classes that he’d never taken before, hoping to run into the familiar face. He felt a little silly, aggressively checking his surroundings at every turn, and the odd action definitely did not go unnoticed.

“Are you being stalked?”

“Excuse me, what?”

“You keep looking around all paranoid, what else am I supposed to think?” Jeno pops another fry into his mouth, leaning back to survey the room. “Or are _you_ the one doing the stalking?”

“What, no!” 

Renjun and Jeno exchange glances.

“That was a particularly defensive response for someone who apparently isn’t stalking anyone right now.”

Mark has opened his mouth, preparing to respond in a way that would definitely not make him seem more suspicious, when Jaemin slides up to the table and plops down dramatically.

“Okay, so I have to grab a black dress shirt at some point before next week because my stupid partner for the statistics project wants us to look professional or some shit. Barf.”

Mark perks up immediately.

“I could just grab one at the mall for you on the way home. What size?”

_Silence._

“Mark, are you feeling okay?” Suddenly, Mark feels the curious tension from his three friends. Jeno giving a wide eyed stare. Jaemin glaring. Renjun giving a smirk that makes it seem like he knows things he has no way of knowing. Mark really hates that smirk.

“Mark, when I asked you to come Christmas shopping with me, did you not reply to me with quote: I will not support the mindless consumption of unnecessary material goods?” Renjun leans himself over the table towards Mark. There’s a look in his eye that may be even worse than his signature smirk. “What gives, Mr. Communism?”

“Okay first of all, I’m not a Communist,” Jaemin raises an eyebrow, “I’m not! I just think it’s stupid how people spend so much money on stuff they really don’t need. It’s a waste.” Mark motions over to Jeno. “Buying a single black dress shirt is not really a waste. And I should get out of the house anyway. I feel like I only ever exist back at the apartment or at campus. If anything I’m doing myself a favour by being a productive member of society!”

Renjun looks like he wants to say something, but Jaemin interrupts with a slap of his hands on the table.

“Well, that’s one last errand for me to run! Thanks Mark, I’ll owe you one.”

“No worries, man.” A sigh of relief.

_Maybe I’ll actually get his name this time._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I know it's literally been over 7 months since I posted the first part of this I'm SORRY. Thank my best friend/roommate [Madicam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madicam) for bugging me every chance she got until I finally updated. Enjoy!

Mark cannot believe he has willingly set foot in this mall yet again.  This boy really has taken a toll on his mental state, Mark decides. Otherwise there would be no way he’d find himself here twice in one month.  

 

A lady pushes into him in the walkway and mutters a rude “watch it, kid”.  Mark is about ready to text Jaemin and tell him to get his stupid dress shirt himself when he looks up and finds himself at the entrance of his target store, and he’s quite sure he spots a familiar flop of hair disappear behind a tall clothing rack.  A deep breath, and he steps inside.

 

After roughly five minutes of awkward browsing, it comes to Mark’s attention that he has no game plan.  What is he going to do? Walk close enough to see the boy’s name tag then dip and never show his face in this wretched mall again?  What if the boy’s name is super common? Is he just destined to scroll through hundreds of facebook profiles to try and find-

 

“Back again I see?”

 

Mark almost shits himself.

 

“Uh, yeah!  Yeah I guess I am,” Mark responds, making quick eye contact with the  _ still incredibly cute _ sales associate in front of him.  Part of him actually feels a little more confident this time around, as he’s put a little more effort into his outfit.  

 

(By a little, he actually means a lot.  He spent almost 40 minutes trying on different combinations of clothes, sending each option to the group chat with a series of question marks until Renjun got annoyed and told Mark that “it’s just the mall, it’s not like you have to impress anyone.”   _ If only he knew. _ )

 

“Well,” the boy starts, “I’m really not one to judge people’s choice in fashion, but I don’t think you’re going to be very comfortable in these,” he finishes, gesturing to the small bralettes Mark has somehow positioned himself in front of during his panicked strolling.  Mark can practically feel his face start to match the red in his flannel shirt. He’s pretty sure he covers up his embarrassed noise with a very cool, totally casual coughing fit. All is well.

 

“You got me there!”  Mark rubs his hands on the thighs of his jeans, “I’m actually looking for a black dress shirt, could you possibly show me to those?  I guess I got kinda lost.” He scratches the back of his neck, and doesn’t miss the way the other boys lips quirk up in amusement before nodding.

 

“For sure!  They’re actually hanging over on this back wall, follow me!”  Mark tries his hardest to keep his eyes above hip level as the boy saunters in front of him, leading the way.   _ He must be walking like that on purpose. _  The boy stops in his tracks before abruptly pivoting to Mark.  “Are you shopping for yourself today?” he questions with a head tilt.

 

“No actually!  It’s for a friend.  He has a presentation this week.”  Mark all but melts into the floor when the boy very obviously gives him a once over before giving a little tut.

 

“Shame.”  And then he’s on the move again.  “What is the presentation for?”

 

Mark realizes he hasn’t moved to catch up, so he scuttles forward.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“Your friend, what is his presentation about?”

 

And thus begins a twenty minute conversation about how he’s studying engineering mostly because the field pays well but he also actually finds math fun, so it all works out.  The boy (who Mark discovers is named Donghyuck, after his  _ freakishly tall _ manager walks out with his name tag that he forgot and a disappointed face) is apparently not in school, like Mark started to suspect after his failed stalking attempts, and instead runs a blog.  A fashion and lifestyle blog, to be exact. Donghyuck is hoping to get an apprenticeship with a clothing designer in the future to learn more about the process. Mark says he knows “absolutely nothing about clothes” and Donghyuck tells him that he “seems to be doing quite well.”  Maybe Mark stands a little taller after that remark.

 

In between learning about the other, Donghyuck manages to offer a nice woven black button down in Jaemin’s size, and Mark says that it’s perfect.  They’re at the cash, with Donghyuck giving Mark his total, when the manager walks over again and leans against the cash counter like Mark feels a dad who tries to seem cool would.

 

“Hyuck, you can go on your half.”

 

Donghyuck looks up at the tall manager guy.  “But I’m not scheduled for my lunch for another fourty minutes.”  The manager smirks before winking at Mark and turning back to Donghyuck.

 

“Actually, I’m pretty sure now is the perfect time for your lunch.”

 

There’s a lull where Donghyuck spends a moment flickering his eyes between Mark and his manager before giving the brightest smile Mark’s pretty sure he’s ever laid his eyes on.

 

“Thanks, Johnny!”  He turns to Mark and whispers, “Would you be chill with waiting out here while I grab my wallet?  The pretzel cart is calling my name and I want company.” Mark manages to stumbles some words out of his mouth that convey some form of agreement and stands awkwardly to the side of the cash, nervously rubbing the handles of the shopping bag.

 

_ Maybe I should bring reusable bags next time.  I’m supposed to be going into environmental engineering yet here I am, destroying the only planet we have one stupid, logo-sporting bag at a time.  Way to go, Mark. Way to give a shining- _

 

“Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah!  Yeah, totally.”

 

“You zone out a lot don’t you?”  Donghyuck nudges Mark’s shoulder with his own.  Mark successfully doesn’t scream.

 

“Almost always.  I guess I like being in my thoughts more often than not.”

 

“Huh, I feel like I’d go insane dealing with my thoughts all day.  I just try to pay attention to the repetitive pop music the store plays and hope that maybe they changed up the playlist a bit.”

 

“That sounds… awful.”

 

“Yup!  Anyway, what are you gonna get from the pretzel cart?”  Donghyuck switches to walking backwards, and Mark thanks every lord that Donghyuck is wearing bright colours.  He practically functions as a walking pylon, and the crowd swerves out of the way before he can walk into them.

 

“Not sure, I’ve never been there.”

 

Donghyuck stops walking, causing Mark to give him the lamest, most awkward chest bump the world has ever seen, before backing up.

 

“Are you  _ serious. _  Dude, you have never lived until you’ve taken a bite of those sweet, soft, salty boys.”

 

“Uh, gotta be honest.  None of what you said sounds appetizing.”  

 

Donghyuck sighs, grabbing the sleeve of Mark’s shirt before dragging him towards the smell of grease and baked bread.  Once they’re finally sitting down, pretzels in hand, Donghyuck interrogates Mark more.

 

“How have you never eaten from the pretzel cart?  It’s like heaven on wheels.”

 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve set foot in this mall like three times, and only once out of my own volition” 

 

Donghyuck’s brows furrow.  “And why did you decide to come that time?” 

 

“Uh to get something for a friend.” Mark realizes that he’s made a mistake.

 

“Isn’t that why you were here last time too?” 

 

Mark looks down at his untouched pretzel before muttering.  “Uh yeah but this time circumstances are… different”. There’s a moment of silence, and Mark thinks that this is it.  This is where this incredibly cute boy will realize his motives and leave him here, stranded between a pretzel cart and a crying child getting their ear pierced in the door of Claire’s. 

 

“Good different or bad different?” Donghyuck sounds so genuine that Mark looks up.  Donghyuck has his eyebrows raised in question, and is sporting a small, knowing smile.  Mark takes a deep breath before turning his head away. 

 

“Good different, definitely good.” 

 

“Glad to hear it,”  Donghyuck responds, “now let’s shove these pretzels in our faces.”

 

***

 

It’s game night.  Jeno and Jaemin are sprawled out on Mark and Renjun’s floor, each with a fanned out hand of uno cards.  Renjun and Mark have been out for a while now, but the other two boys were determined to find the “true loser” of the group.  Jeno is in the middle of crying about how Jaemin made him pick of 12 cards when Mark feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 

_ From: Hyuckie  9:02pm _

_ So I never got a full review.  Those pretzels were everything you could ever want and more, right?  _

 

Mark smirks at his phone.  Donghyuck had insisted that they exchange numbers before he went back to work.  It was argued that since Mark never comes to the mall, Donghyuck can at least find some way to annoy him.

 

_ To: Hyuckie  9:03pm _

_ Why do I feel like the more entertaining thing to do here is to disagree?  _

 

There’s a nudge at this thigh and Mark looks up to a scheming Renjun.  Mark  _ really  _ hates that face.

 

“Who you texting?”

 

Mark locks and shoves away his phone immediately, putting all his brain power into not checking it when it buzzes again.  “No one. Who would I text besides you three?” Mark expertly lies. Renjun definitely doesn’t know how to tell when his best friend and roommate is lying.  No way.

 

“Right.  Well lover boy, when you’re ready to talk about it, I’ll be ready to laugh at you about it.”  

 

“There’s no one to laugh about anyway.  So no worries.” 

 

Renjun favours ignoring him once he hears Jeno scream in victory.  (“Plot twist of the century!” “How? I made you pick up twelve!” “I’m just the uno master, Jaemin, sorry!”)

 

The three idiots Mark calls his friends are fully occupied, so he slides his phone out again.

 

_ From: Hyuckie  9:03pm _

_ If anything, that will just make me want to show you every single pretzel flavour until you’re convinced.  I don’t back down from a challenge easily Mark Lee _

 

_ To: Hyuckie 9:08pm _

_ I’m sure this battle can be arranged.  _

 

Mark is sure this boy will be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll get the last part out sooner!! Anyways I love comment so thank you for leaving them!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY HERE!! I don't think I've ever finished a multi-chapter fic in my life. So this is a first (even if it took me 9 months to post 3 chapters hjgjg). Thank you guys so much for the lovely comments and SO MANY KUDOS i cry ;-; thank you to [@city135](https://archiveofourown.org/users/city135) and [@Madicam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madicam) for being supportive and proof reading my stuff when I ask!!

“Since when did we have a pretzel stand?” 

 

“Pretzel stand? Ooh we should go! I wonder if it’s good.”

 

“I bet Mark knows.”

 

They’ve been in this mall for 2 minutes and Mark already regrets every decision that has led him to where he is now: wandering the hallways of the dead mall with his three idiot friends talking nonstop.  

 

Mark can’t stop the small smile that rises onto his face at the mention of the pretzels and catches Renjun snickering, elbowing Jaemin at the sight. 

 

“Remind me again why I’m here with you losers.”  Mark groans, using it as an excuse to hide his smile in his hands. 

 

“Mark, this is very important,” Jeno stops in his tracks, “I don’t want us walking into Renjun’s gallery looking like we just rolled out of bed.  Renjun deserves better.” Jeno shoots a bright smile Renjun’s way. Mark tries to block out the sound of Jaemin cooing at Renjun’s reddening cheeks. 

 

Mark decides the best course of action is to zone out and let his body’s autopilot keep his feet moving, when Renjun breaks through his conscience.

 

“Hey! Isn’t that the name that was on the tag of the sweater you got me, Mark?”  Re.njun has stopped directly in front of the store Donghyuck works at, pointing up at the sign

 

Mark feels his face heat up.

 

“Uh maybe? I don’t know.  I don’t really pay attention to what store I’m going into, you know?” Mark scratches the back of his neck, and suddenly makes eye contact with a smiling Johnny inside the store. 

 

Well shit.

 

“Hey!  Mark! I see you brought some friends along this time!”  Mark isn’t sure whether Johnny is doing this on purpose to embarrass him, or just doesn’t understand the panicked look on his face.  Either way, Mark is determined to keep his friends out of that store.

 

It isn’t that Mark is ashamed of Donghyuck, far from it in fact.  Donghyuck is probably the coolest person Mark has ever met (though he’d be dead if he let his other three friends in on that fact).  He just really feels something special with Donghyuck, and sometimes, Mark feels like maybe Donghyuck feels something, too. What if after he introduces him to his friends, Donghyuck realizes how lame he is, and spends more time with Renjun?  Or Jaemin? Or god forbid, Jeno? Mark loves his friends more than anything, but they sure as hell like making him miserable at any chance they can get. While sometimes, that’s totally okay, and often something he can laugh at later, he  _ really _ doesn’t want to screw up whatever Donghyuck and him have.

 

So, Mark keeps walking, avoiding any further eye contact with Johnny.

 

“You know that guy, Mark?”  Renjun stops Marks movement with a hand on his wrist and a quizzical look.  Mark can spot a glimmer of suspicion behind those eyes and it makes his stomach tighten.

 

“Uh…”  

 

Before Mark can get a thought out, Johnny has moved up to the doorway.

 

“Hyuck’s just out back, I can go get him for you?  He’s been talking about you all morning actually, so maybe him seeing you will get him to shut up for a bit.”  Mark blushes at the thought of Donghyuck spending so much of his time on him. Johnny is sporting a knowing smile, confirming Mark’s worries of Johnny being a jerk on purpose.

 

“Hyuck?”  Jaemin starts, and Mark body turns cold at the sight of all three of his friends (and Johnny) smirking at each other.  Renjun, now with an even tighter grip on Mark’s wrist, steps forward.

 

“I think Mark would  _ love _ to see him. Thanks…?”

 

“Johnny!” Mark’s worst enemy supplies.

 

“Thanks, Johnny!”  Jeno and Jaemin chorus, turning to Mark as soon as Johnny makes a move toward the back.

 

“Care to explain why Mr. Tall-man knows you by first name?”  Renjun questions. Mark tries to wiggle free from his friends grip, but it’s no use.  He’s stuck.

 

“Well… he was in the store when I went to go grab that dress shirt for Jeno’s presentation.”

 

“Was this ‘Hyuck’ guy also in the store?”  Jaemin raises an eyebrow.

 

“Uh, yeah.  He was in there the first time too, when I went to get Renjun’s sweater.”  Jeno’s jaw drops.

 

“So  _ that’s _ why you were so willing to go back to come back here!  Oh man this Hyuck dude must be cute to get you to come to the  _ mall  _ of all places.”

 

“Oh, I’m  _ more _ than cute.”  A snarky voice from the direction of the store’s opening pulls everyone’s attention away, which usually Mark would be thankful for, however this time the attention is being pulled by a pretty boy with pretty rings and a pretty choker resting against his throat.  Mark’s own throat goes dry. 

 

Donghyuck smirks as he saunters up to Jeno to shake his hand.  “I’m Donghyuck, by the way.”

 

Jeno takes a couple seconds before actually moving, and Mark can sympathize.  Donghyuck has this way of stunning you to silence. It isn’t just the fact that he’s pretty, either, it’s this whole aura of power he conveys.  Mark thinks it’s intoxicating.

 

There’s a chuckle from Donghyuck at Jeno’s behaviour.  “Awe, he’s almost as flustered as you were when we first met, Mark!”

 

Oh damn that cheeky little smile.  Mark simultaneously wants to wipe it off Donghyuck’s face and see it forever.

 

“Is this why you weren’t answering your texts?  Too busy hanging out with your friends to talk to me?”  Donghyuck pouts, and even though Mark knows it’s as fake as can be, he still feels mad at himself for being the one to cause it.  Rejun giggles as he slaps Jaemin on the arm multiple times, finally letting go of Marks wrist. Mark is soothing the burn that Renjun caused when he hears “I told you he was texting someone cute!”.  Donghyuck’s ears also pick up on this and perk up in interest.

 

“Why did you think it was someone cute?”  Donghyuck questions.

 

“I don’t think we reall-”

 

“Mark, sweetie, I love talking to you but it’s rude to interrupt your friends.  Sorry..?”

 

“Renjun,”  A smirk, and an outstretched hand, “it is so nice to finally meet the man behind Mark’s secret phone blushes.”

 

Mark is going to kill Renjun.  This is the final straw. Then Donghyuck turns his attention to Mark and the anger subsides a little, because how could he ever be mad when looking at someone so damn pretty?

 

Donghyuck must sense the extreme discomfort exuding from Mark, (though to be fair, it wasn’t particularly hard to see) because he reaches over and rests his hand on Mark’s nape, playing with his hair there.  While this does wonders for his mood, it does not much help the crimson coating his cheeks and embarrassing him even more in front of his friends. 

 

This wasn’t the first time Donghyuck has shown physical intimacy to Mark.  Very quickly Mark learned that the boy was naturally very physically affectionate, taking any opportunity he could to run his hand down Mark’s arm when laughing, or ruffle Mark’s hair when making fun, or leaning his chin on Mark’s shoulder to see what meme Mark is laughing at on his phone.  One time, Donghyuck even wrapped his arms around Mark when peering at Mark’s phone, causing Mark to drop it in panic.

 

So yeah, not a new occurrence, but you bet any sign of affection from Donghyuck has the power to turn Mark into a flustered mess.

 

Jeno speaks up now, eyes widening like he’s just realizing how everything connects.

 

“Oh my god.  Were you the one that sent the text that made Mark shove his face into the couch and scream for 2 minutes?”

 

Mark covers his face and groans.

 

“Yeah, like that!”  Jeno points at Mark, “except it was higher pitched, and with a lot more flailing.”

 

The chuckle Donghyuck lets out at this reverberates through Mark’s entire being, heating him to the core.  Mark feels Donghyuck lean closer to him.

 

“Which text was that, Mark?” 

 

Mark responds with a mumble in his hands.  Donghyuck tugs lightly on the hair at the back of Mark’s head, and Mark limply let’s him pull his head up and out of his hands.  Mark is pretty sure he looks pathetic.

 

“Want to try that again?”  Donghyuck really knows how to tease. 

 

Trying (but failing) to avoid eye contact, Mark mumbles out an answer.

 

“When you said that the pretzels don’t taste as good when I’m not with you.”

 

Mark hears a “So he  _ does _ know about the pretzels!” “Shut up, idiot.” but is focused more on how the smirk on Donghyuck’s face starts to soften into a genuine smile.

 

“I mean it’s true.   _ Nothing _ is as good when you’re not with me.”  Donghyuck lets the hand at the back of Mark’s head move more toward Mark’s jaw, letting it softly rest there, cradling Mark’s face.  While this is happening, Renjun convinces Jeno and Jaemin to leave the two alone by offering to buy them pretzels, so now Mark feels very much alone with Donghyuck, despite being in such a public setting.

 

“Really?” Mark whispers.

 

“Of course, you idiot.”  

 

Mark doesn’t take the insult to heart, its punch lost by the fond look Donghyuck is holding in his eyes.  Mark isn’t sure if he’s really looked at Donghyuck this close before, at least not anytime that’s not in his dreams or imagination.  He’s pretty sure he could spend forever this close to the other. The small circular motions Donghyuck is making with his thumb on Mark’s jaw are starting to become hypnotizing.

 

“If you two are gonna make out Hyuck can’t be in uniform.”

 

Mark jumps away so fast he’s pretty sure he’s given himself whiplash.  Johnny smirks and shrugs at Donghyuck’s exasperated look.

 

“Sorry boys, it’s policy.”  a pause, “the store is dead anyway though, so you can take your lunch break, Hyuck.”

 

Donghyuck all but throws his name tag and lanyard at Johnny before grabbing Mark’s hand and leading him away from the store.

 

“Be safe!”  Johnny calls after them, shaking his head as he walks back to his station at the cash.

 

Still a little bit shocked with the events of the past ten minutes, Mark realizes he’s pretty much being kidnapped.  He pulls his grip free from Donghyuck for a moment.

 

“Wait wait wait.  Where are we going?”

 

Donghyuck moves up close to Mark, putting his mouth next to Mark’s ear and letting his hand slowly glide under the hem of Mark’s shirt.  He lets his fingers gently glide against the bare skin of Mark’s side and relishes in how he can hear Mark’s breath hitch.

 

“I know a Janitor’s closet they never lock.”  And then he’s off walking away again, swinging his hips for effect.  Donghyuck pauses to look over his shoulder and tilt his head. “You coming?”

 

Mark has never moved faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOF we made it. Thank to everyone who read this far I really really really appreciate it <33 If you'd like come yell at me on twitter [@sunboyhyuck](https://twitter.com/sunboyhyuck)


End file.
